


Waves

by yaxuxi



Series: my soul chose yours [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, NCT as Greek Gods AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: “What if I kissed you right now?”





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah so like the first drabble for my NCT as greek gods AU, you can check the whole thread out on my twt @ yaxuxi

“What if I kissed you right now?” 

Taeyong glanced to the right to see Yukhei sitting on top of a wave, a blue silk robe tied loosely around him, revealing silver pajamas that rode low on his hips. He had a small smirk playing around his lips, eyes lit up in the way they lit up when he was in a good mood. Two could play that game. 

“And, what would you gain from that?” Taeyong whirled around in his chair to directly face Yukhei, head tilted back to expose the golden tattoos tracing up his collarbone and around his neck. Yukhei’s smirk turned into a full blown grin as he descended off his wave, instead going to sit on the edge of Taeyong’s desk, forcing him to look up at the younger god. 

“I don’t know. Some entertainment?” Yukhei leaned closer to Taeyong’s face, lazily licking his lips, his smirk deepening when Taeyong’s eyes helplessly traced the motion. But when the words clicked in Taeyong’s mind, the smile he had been sporting dropped from his face; he pulled away from Yukhei, scowling. 

“Entertainment. Okay. Then get it somewhere else, Yukhei,” Taeyong flashed him a look, mouth set in a grim line, refusing to budge even when the other turned up the puppy eyes. If Taeyong had been able to deal with the seventeen other unruly gods before Yukhei had shown up, he could deal with one himself. 

Taeyong had been drawing up plans to deal with the weather patterns for the coming winter months, stewing in his room all day. He had locked the door on purpose, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. But Yukhei, the sneaky bastard, had used a strand of water to manually change the innards of the door and unlock it. Surprisingly, he had stayed quiet, casually resting in Taeyong’s room while he caught up on some drama called Bride of the Water God because “He’s in charge of water like me!! Waaahhhh!!!” 

“Hyuuuuuung, you know I didn’t mean it,” Yukhei whined, draping himself over Taeyong, who simply rolled his eyes at the younger’s antics. Yukhei had recently been born into his role as Poseidon, and it was easy to tell that he was still anxious about integrating with the rest of them. They had all been gods for centuries, able to function without Poseidon, even if something felt missing. So, it had came as a shock when Sicheng had burst into their shared palace holding a tablet made of water, eyes wide and breathing hard, unable to say anything, helplessly indicating the tablet.

 

_ “H _ _ -he is here. This is what we’ve been waiting for Taeyong. Poseidon’s coming,” Sicheng dropped to his knee, bowing his head when Taeyong came forward to receive the tablet because Jungwoo was snoozing away in the living room. He was flanked by Mark and Donghyuck, watching the tablet with quizzical looks. They were younger, so they didn’t understand the importance of Poseidon’s coming: the last of them.  _

_ “Are you sure?” Taeyong looked behind him to see Dongyoung who had clearly just woken up, hints of ink with equations pressed onto his face and glasses almost slipping off his face. He chuckled, ruffling Dongyoung’s hair as he came to rest his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, looking like he could fall asleep any second.  _

_ “I’m sure the younger ones will be excited—someone new to tease,” Taeyong chuckled, carefully taking the water tablet and eyebrows furrowing as his eyes scanned it. Donghyuck scoffed, grabbing the tablet out of Taeyong’s hands, ignoring the surprised exclamations from the older gods.  _

_ “What the hell? Why is this in five languages?” Donghyuck questioned, passing the tablet to Dongyoung, their language expert, whose eyebrows jumped up as he read over it.  _

_ “The sentences are in an odd mix of Cantonese, Thai, Mandarin, English, and Korean. I can recognize a few of them, but I’d have to head to the library to translate accurately,” Dongyoung mumbled, apparating a pen and already scribbling notes in the air.  _

_ “Dude, you’re like Athena. Don’t you just, I don’t know, know these languages?” Mark asked, a clueless look on his face. He flinched when Dongyoung looked up and glared at him, small manifestations of lightning crackling in his hair.  _

_ “I’m the God of Wisdom, not google translate,” Dongyoung flicked Mark in the head, already hurrying to the library after he had copied down the tablet. “Tae, I’ll work on transcribing this, but the major hint is that he’s located somewhere in Hong Kong. Good luck.”  _

_ Taeyong glanced at the tablet, sighing. He remembered Jungwoo had mentioned having dreams of a tall boy with dark hair and wide eyes singing a song about rain to him in Mandarin, but he hadn’t been able to decipher what the dream had meant. Taeyong pushed a mental message to Ten and Johnny; they were normally the ones to join him during missions like these. They were able to adapt and be subtle in public, the most skilled at keeping up the mist to conceal their godly aura.  _

_ He could already feel a headache coming on; something about this didn’t sit well with him.  _

 

_ Taeyong should have known that the reincarnation of Poseidon would only bring trouble. It was too late for that, considering he was sprinting through thin alleyways in the streets of Hong Kong, Johnny somewhere in front of him, while Ten ran on top of the roofs to give them an aerial view.  _

_ They had made contact with him at some food vendor, Taeyong’s eyes widening when he took the younger god in. He was tall, almost as tall as Johnny, and he had the brightest smile he had ever seen. The boy was sitting on a small stool, hunched over a bag of bread, which he was currently feeding to a horde of dogs, smiling softly as the dogs continued to take the food from him.  _

_ But then, he made eye contact with the three of them. And Taeyong knew they made for an intimidating image, the three sporting all black clothes and bright hair colors, eyes lined in kohl. But never before had anyone sprinted away the second they saw them—which is exactly what he did. The three of them stood there for a second in shock, jaws slack at the blatant escape their target had just made.  _

_ “What are we just standing here for? Run!” Ten shoved Johnny and Taeyong, immediately going to scale the building of the alley he had sprinted into. Taeyong shook his head, beckoning Johnny in front of him.  _

 

Currently, the young god that had given him so much trouble was whining into his shoulder, arms draped around Taeyong’s shoulders. He felt tempted to shake Yukhei off, but when he caught sight of the doe eyed look he was sporting, all of the fight went out of Taeyong’s body. 

“Xuxi…..” Taeyong began, tilting his head so he could look him in the face, resisting the urge to laugh when Yukhei immediately perked up at his use of the god’s nickname; Yukhei knew if one of the other gods used his nickname, all was forgiven. 

“I’m not a source of entertainment. None of us are. You understand that, right?” Taeyong murmured, gently pulling Yukhei in front of him and brushing the strand of hair that had fallen into his face away. Yukhei nodded, staring at him, his eyes wide and shining a blue tint _ — _ the color of ocean waves crashing against rocks, the spray of the mist. Taeyong felt like he had been transported; he was literally swimming in his eyes. 

He took a breath. And another. 

“Yes.” Taeyong made to move his hands away from Yukhei’s face, tilting his head in surprise when a pair of larger hands covered his. A flash of white teeth, lips curled back in what seemed like a smirk, but anyone who knew him would tell you it was a genuine smile.

It happened so quickly. One second, Taeyong was watching Yukhei grin at him, the next his lips were a centimeter away, their breaths mingling, noses knocking together. He thought it would be like a raging ocean, slamming him into the rocks, shaking his core. But it was…...different. It was like he could smell the ocean, the taste of sunshine mingling with calm waves, a smile permanently molded into Yukhei’s lips. 

Taeyong let himself be swept away, not even realizing when Yukhei had made his way closer to him. Their knees knocked together, but he didn’t have time to worry when Yukhei’s lips pressed deeper, the flick of a tongue opening them; his breath hitched, a hand scrambling around the slipping fabric of Yukhei’s robes. 

At some point, it turned desperate, the two clinging to each other like their last breaths, bodies curving into the other’s, not even caring that their nails created marks. Taeyong felt his eyes flutter shut when Yukhei trailed small kisses along his jawline, one hand curved around his waist while the other held onto his hair, giving gentle tugs. The pressure returned to his lips, eyes still closed as they devoured each other. There was a palpable tension in the air, Yukhei’s lidded gaze making him squirm when they broke apart, breathing hard. The sounds echoed off the walls, but all Taeyong could focus on was the puffy lips, eyes that had turned dark blue, and the glimpse of a trident tattoo resting on his hips. 

“Kiss me again.” A hoarse whispered spilled from his lips like a secret, voice breaking. The smile that graced Yukhei’s lips would never leave Taeyong’s mind, a reminder that he needed Poseidon _ — _ no, he needed Yukhei, Lucas,  _ Xuxi,  _ more than he would ever admit. 

Their lips catch each other, muffling the groan sitting on the tip of Taeyong’s tongue, drowning it with the feeling of Yukhei’s cool hands whispering across his thighs. His hand splayed across Yukhei’s back, their lips lingering all over each other, the feeling of their tongues leaving trails up and down his neck. 

“Fuck _ — _ hyung—I’m,” Yukhei murmured into his lips; Taeyong silenced him, nudging his mouth open, licking away. His breath huffed into Yukhei’s mouth, unable to help the moan when Yukhei wrapped his long legs around his waist, settling on his lap like he belonged there. 

The pace slowed, the kisses becoming lazy, barely kissing each other’s lips anymore. Taeyong planted his lips anywhere he could reach, his eyes closed and just taking in the feeling. If he let himself be taken by Yukhei’s flow, he felt like he was sitting in a tidepool, the water quickly draining around his ankles. Taeyong opened his eyes to see a brilliant pair of honey brown eyes staring back, equally as wide as his. 

“Did you image project? For the first time?” Taeyong asked, his voice still hushed to suit the atmosphere. His lips slowly spread into a smile when Yukhei nervously nodded, confused but nonetheless happy. 

“Is that good?” 

“Let me show you,” Taeyong murmured, laying a hand on Yukhei’s waist before leaning forward to connect their lips again, neither pushing nor pulling, allowing their lips to simply wait in limbo. They broke apart, foreheads resting against each other’s, shy smiles playing at their lips. 

Taeyong slides his hands down Yukhei’s arms, linking their hands together at the end, smiling in pleasure when light pink dusted his cheeks. 

“What if  _ I  _ kissed you right now?” Taeyong whispered, rubbing circles into Yukhei’s hands. 

“Then I would let it happen.” 

  
  



End file.
